


Our Broken Parts And Past

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Misaki and Kai are similar in many ways but also different all the same. Miwa is that brightness in the dark.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki
Kudos: 5





	Our Broken Parts And Past

Today was a beautiful day, the summery air. The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on his skin—the cold breeze touching his skin, making contact and blowing in his brown like hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.  _ ‘Miwa would like being in this weather.’ _

Speaking of Miwa, he wasn't here bothering him. His mind, thoughts, and frame halted, freezing—recognizing how silent it was without the blonde.

Miwa Taishi. The bright blonde. He was always so bright, cheerful. That bright smile always plastered on his face. Kai had no idea how the young boy was always so upbeat. The brunette didn't get it at all.

"Odd." It was very odd indeed for his blonde childhood friend not to show up and bother him about things, talking up a storm. And even if the blonde left earlier he was always so vocal about it. That made Kai, not like the silence he was receiving. He shook his thoughts away, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Miwa was probably busy or at the card shop where he usually was.  _ 'The card shop.' _

Narrowing his emerald eyes as he saunters in the seemingly void streets, making his way through the small town. He didn't understand why he cared so much but he needed Miwa. His thoughts raced. He  _ definitely _ cared about the blonde. 

The only known sound was coming from the bottom of his shoes as he strolled down the streets. His eyes would either fall to the cold ground or staring ahead of him. 

Stopping in his tracks, finally finding the location he was looking for. He stood in front of the card shop. The handle of his school bag tightly wrapped around his fingers, in a firm hold. His brown eyes peered at the front of Card Capital, staring, appearing deep in thought. And he probably was. He stood there for a moment before he took a step forward. Watching the doors slowly slide open, revealing the contained inside the building.

"Oh, come on, please, Misaki!" 

"I said no, now I'm reading, please be quiet." 

Two familiar voices ran through his ears, breaking the silence he was receiving before. His eyes traveled to find The blonde he was looking for at the front of the desk, bothering the female who was slightly hunched over behind the counter, holding a book in hand. Her lavender eyes rested on her book. 

_ 'Typical.' _

Misaki Tokura. A tough lavender. She reminded him a lot of himself at times with her serious and confident manner. In fact, out of everyone here, he felt as if he saw the most in her. Quite admirable, if he would admit.

He decided to make his way towards the two teens at the counter, "What are you two talking about?" 

The two teens heard a soft familiar voice shifting their gazes, the lavender finally hoisted her gaze from off her book and on the brunet, "Oh, hey, Kai." Her voice was softer, welcoming even as she was greeting him. Her tone seems to lessen a trifle from the stern tone she was displaying with Miwa only moments when he had entered. He’d felt her Dark blue eyes scrutinizing his frame. 

Miwa shut his eyelids, waving his hand dismissively. The end of his lips curls up in an anxious smile as she stammered his words, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Okay?" His eyes travel to Miwa for a few moments before they shifted back towards the female on the counter, as if he was for a search of answers. The female gave him a half shrug, not answering his question either. 

The two were 

“Hey, you wanna have a cardfight, Kai?”

Kai 

Something inside of Kai was stirring, 

rousing


End file.
